namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Jin
is a fictional Tekken character who was made his first debut as a cameo character in Tekken 3 and became a fully playable character in Tekken 5 and onwards. He is the alter ego/ evil side of Jin Kazama. Personality Devil Jin is exteremely arrogant. He will gladly torture his enemies in fight. He also has a habit of laughing while torturing his enemies. Story Tekken 3 (3rd Tournament) Devil Jin was the result of Jin's body being infected by the Devil Gene from Kazuya. After his mother's demise, Jin was encountered by an unknown entity known as Devil. Then, the Devil put a symbol on his left arm, meaning that half of his body and soul has been took over by the Devil. Soon after Jin won the 3rd Tournament, Heihachi came and shot Jin on his head. Jin collapses. Thus the Devil quickly heal Jin's wound and ressurect him as Devil Jin. He quickly runs toward Heihachi and slams his head into a wall and falls. Jin flies away. Tekken 4 (4th Tournament) Devil Jin only appears in Jin's ending. Where he says "Thanks to my mother. Jun Kazama" and flies away. Tekken 5 (5th Tournament) "When the Devil Gene takes over Jin Kazama. Jinpachi was able to escape captivity as honomaru fell. This triggered the evil that had been building up inside Jin. Two months later...evil has utterly consumed Jin's mind. And a deadly force has awakened" -Prologue Text Ending Description: 'Devil Jin successfully defeated Jinpachi. He then slowly walks into Jinpachi's corpse and grab his head as he absorbs his powers. He then started to morphs and roars loudly until it causes an explosion. (Non-canonical ending) Tekken 6 (6th Tournament) ''"Jin Kazama is an individual under the control of Devil Gene. ''Jin Kazama's powers rivals that of a deity" ''-Prologue Text Ending '''Description: '''Devil Jin is shown in the front of Azazel's corpse. He takes the orb from Azazel's chest. However, his powers are absorbed by the orb. As he screams "No! It cannot be!?" His horns and wings are started to gone. Until all powers are absorbed. Jin passes out. Then Zafina walks and drag his unconscious body outside the temple as the temple colapses. Other Appearances Tekken Tag Tournament (Secret Character) He appeared in the arcade version of Tekken Tag Tournament as secret playable character. In the home edition, he can be seen in the end of Embu 1. Namco X Capcom Devil Jin appears in Namco X Capcom without wings and horns. Street Fighter X Tekken Devil Jin appears in the Trailer. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Devil Jin appears in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. His item move is to force the opponent to Tag out. '''Ending Description: '''Devil Jin is upset and angry because his mother is dead again. He flies to the sky and randomly firing lasers with the memories of his mother in his mind. Soon when he reached the orbit, he clenches his fist and preparing to do a final blow. However, it was stopped by the sudden appearance of his mother. Jun embraces itself around him. Making him to fall back to earth unconscious. The Tekken Force found him unconscious in the beach. Tekken Revolution Devil Jin appears as an unlockable character for the Summer Campaign event along with Kunimitsu. Character Relationships *Jin Kazama: Counterpart/good side *Kazuya Mishima: Father/arch enemy *Azazel: Master (later, Devil Jin betrays Azazel) *Jinpachi Mishima: Enemy Category:Tekken characters